You Wanna Bet?
by lynnr5
Summary: I don't know. College, marriage, kids? We'll still be friends, right' 'I bet I'll marry you. I can be the mother of your kids.' 'Liar. I bet you 20 we'll never get married.' The bell rang and he slipped the paper we'd wrote the notes on in his jean pocket and grabbed his stuff, as I did too. With a small smirk, I looked over at him and said, "You're on."/ Auslly


**A/N: So I saw this adorable thing on tumblr, and I HAD to write a one-shot based on it because it was like the cutest thing. **

**Here's the story: So in 8th grade, this girl had a crush on a boy who happened to be her best friend. He knew she did. One day they were passing notes and she said she knew the future and they were gonna get married. He told her she was a liar and they made a bet that $20 they wouldn't get married. He moved to New York, and came back a little while later. Eventually, they got married on on the day of their wedding, after the ceremony, he gave her the notes and $20 and told her 'you win.'**

**So now you see why I want to make this Austin and Ally and it's because it'll make the cutest little story!**

**Here we go!**

* * *

Austin Moon was my best friend. Austin Moon was also the boy I had the hugest crush on. He knew I did, and luckily it didn't bother him to be around me knowing I liked him more than a friend.

I wasn't exactly sure how he found out, but when he told me he knew, I freaked out and thought maybe he'd never want to talk to me again. Instead, he just hugged me and told me that it was sweet, but he just wanted to be friends. It hurt a little, but a least I didn't scare him away.

We were sitting in math class right now, and I had no desire to learn about surface area and algebra equations. Out of my journal, I ripped a piece of notebook paper and wrote, 'Austin, I'm bored' and handed it to him. He sat right across from me, so there was no problem trading it back and forth.

I watched as he dark eyes were trained on my scribbling words, and he grabbed his pencil and wrote something down next to it. Handing it to me, I noticed he wrote, 'Me too. Wanna come to my house after school?'

I smiled and looked over to him, nodding quickly. He gave me a thumbs up, and I went back down to the paper, picking up my pencil from my desk. 'What do you think our future will be like?'

I gave it back to him. Again, he wrote something down and then handed it back over to me. 'I don't know. College, marriage, kids? We'll still be friends, right?'

With a smile, I wrote a 'YES' in all capitols and then wrote, 'I bet I'll marry you. I can be the mother of your kids.' Of course, it was kind of in a joking way, but there was no doubt that all that I wrote was true. I'd love to marry and have kids with Austin one day.

As he read it, he chuckled, wrote something down and tossed it back over to me. It read, 'Liar. I bet you $20 we'll never get married.'

The bell rang and he slipped the paper we'd wrote the notes on in his jean pocket and grabbed his stuff, as I did too. With a small smirk, I looked over at him and said, "You're on."

* * *

It was finally my senior year. Last year of high school, and then I'm off to college. I'd like to study medical terminology and become a pediatrician, and hopefully I got excepted into a couple of the amazing colleges with good med schools.

Austin Moon, my very best friend had moved away towards the end of our freshman year. It was very difficult, because he had been one of my only friends and I'd loved him dearly. After he moved, we pretty much lost contact. After all, we were miles apart, now. He was all the way in New York.

With a sigh, I walked to my locker and began to open it, throwing a few books inside, and getting some out. I had a lot of time to get ready to go to class, so I took my precious time.

"Ally?" I heard an unfamiliar voice ask. Maybe there was another Ally? Yeah, probably. I don't have any close friends. "Ally!" the voice said again. This time, I turned around, because either he was talking to me, pr the other Ally he was calling was deaf.

"Ally!" a blond-boy exclaimed, running over to hug me. He was hot, and I mean _hot. _I had no idea who he was, until I looked at the dark, brown eyes. It couldn't be...

"Austin?" I asked, my voice squeaky. "My God, is that you?"

"Yeah! It's me! My dad got offered a job down here, and as soon as he told me we were coming back, I immediately thought of you. I've been so lost without you."

I nodded, "I have too. I haven't had a close friend since you left. Nothing was the same without you. Somehow I managed to get through an agonizing two years." My smile widened. "I just can't believe you're back. You've gotten so much... more mature. You look great."

"Does Ally Dawson still have a crush on me?" he asked, placing his hand on my cheek.

I blushed a deep shade of red, because seeing him back here, I realized I did indeed still have the hugest crush on him. "Maybe a little bit," I said shyly.

He laughed and put his hand above my head, leaning against the locker. "Ally, oh my, you say I've gotten more mature? Look at you... you look amazing."

Again, a blush covered my face. "Thank you, Austin."

And once again, the beautiful, blond boy was my best friend. But now, I had an even stronger attraction to him.

* * *

It was a few years after high school had ended, and very coincidentally, Austin and I had both been accepted to Columbia University in New York, where he'd previously lived. It was beautiful down here.

Austin lived in the same apartment building as I did, so we were able to visit each other a lot. God, seeing him never got old. He was sweet and funny, and my best friend. Even though he didn't like me the way I like him, he still loved and cared about me.

"Hey Ally," he said one day, "Want to go visit the ocean?" During the summer between our 8th and 9th grade year, we came down here with our family and visited the ocean down here. It was beautiful.

"Sure."

In his roomy truck, the two of us drove down to the beautiful ocean. There were a lot of people out today, it being a Saturday, but we had a good time anyways.

When we got there, we sat together, staring into the blue water. Without me really noticing, he got up, shaking a little, and moved the chair out of his way. He got on one knee, and then whispered my name.

"Ally Dawson, we never really made it official that we were dating, hell, we've never even kissed one another, but I love you, and I want you to marry me. I never really thought I'd be proposing to a girl who wasn't my girlfriend, but we go back and watching you fall in love with me had made me fall in love with you. So, Ally, will you please marry me?" he asked.

With my hands, I covered my mouth and tears were pricking at my eyes. "Yes, yes, a million times yes!" I exclaimed, jumping up to hug him. After we hugged, we shared a passionate kiss. Actually, it was our first kiss and I can't tell you how happy I was that day.

I was literally marrying my best friend.

* * *

We'd just gotten married.

I couldn't believe that I was Mrs. Austin Moon. Mmm, Ally Moon. I love the sound of that. To tell you the truth, I always have.

While we were engaged, Austin moved into my cozy, little apartment. Since we'd gone from being best friends to being engaged, we had to adjust to being romantic with each other, such as sleeping with each other, kissing the other one, and having sex with each other. Let me tell you; after we found out how sexually compatible we were, we didn't leave the bed for days...

When we got home, still in my wedding dress, I plopped on the bed and Austin did the same. I cuddled up to him in the uncomfortable dress, and kissed his cheek. "I love you," I whispered to him.

"I love you, too," he whispered back. "Wait... I've got to get something. I've been waiting to give this to you for a while, now."

Getting up from the bed, he dug through a backpack he'd had lying on the bedroom floor. Pulling out his wallet, he crawled on to the bed and opened the brown, leather pouch, pulling a few things out.

First, was the note we'd passed back in 8th grade. I freaked out when I saw that he still had it. I pulled it open and it all came back to me, the bet that we had made about us getting married.

"I always kept that with me. A few days after I proposed to you, I found that in my wallet after totally forgetting about it." He grabbed a $20 and placed it in my hand with the note.

"Guess what, Ally Moon. You win."

* * *

**A/N: YAY!**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
